


Verification

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan was absolutely sure that he was in the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verification

He wasn’t sure what he’d been thinking. Then again, he was probably not thinking at all, but that seemed like a cheap writing trick and he found himself high above any of the rubbish that seemed to be the thing Kar would like. 

Eridan Ampora was a prince. A prince of hope. So besides being the only one around fully qualified to judge when things had become hopeless, he had to deal with all the responsibilities and pressures of a real prince. 

(Right?) 

So, when all the stress and no fucking progress what so ever finally caved in and crushed him, it was reasonable that his judgement towards things became…less than what was ideal. 

(Right?) 

Reflecting back on it now, he was thoroughly convinced that he hadn’t been a hundred percent serious about joining Jack. That was all that their group needed – a motivator to prove to them that they could still fix this all. That they weren’t trapped in a doomed timeline or whatever the fuck it was that Ara called it. 

(Right?)

But…maybe if no one had agreed with him…he might have gone to join Jack. Might have. Eridan may have made some major fuck ups in his life, but he wasn’t a complete fucking bucket tipping moron. It was a ‘last resort’ option for him. 

(Right?) 

Which was why…which was why he needed a bargaining piece. And who was better to full such a role than his ex moirail. She knew him best after all. If anyone could see through his bluff, to just tell him that everything was alright and that they’d be fine, it would’ve been her. 

(Right?) 

But then that…that fucking piss blooded bastard had to wedge himself in the way! He had to just fuck everything up for him, again. First he took his Fef away from him, then he wouldn’t even let him have the time of the fucking day with her. And his stupid fucking taunting in that dumb as a doorknob lispy voice of his…As a highblood, he’d been in the right to kill that arrogant menace off. 

(Right?) 

Fef hadn’t thought so. The was she turned on him, with absolute hatred and rage in her eyes…She finally looked like the empress she was born to be. It made his heart ache, even in his fit of rage. Because she was destined to be his moirail, and she wouldn’t accept that. After all his sweeps of helping her, she should still be his. She didn’t get the fucking right to just up and walk out on him like that. 

(…right?) 

Eridan was jostled out of his thoughts as someone bumped into his shoulder. Frowning, he turned towards Feferi who was beaming up at him. “Come on, Mr. Grumpy Gills! Let’s go for another swim!” Eridan stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and nodding his head. Feferi laughed happily and pulled her goggles down over her empty eyes before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the ocean. 

This wasn’t his Fef. From the same timeline or whatever the fuck. His Fef probably never wanted to see him again, and he couldn’t blame her. So, he kept this one, the one who had no idea of what he’d done or how he’d died. Because at least having an incomplete Fef was better than having no Fef at all. 

(Right.)


End file.
